Alphabet of the Dark One
by HermioneGranger2004
Summary: This is a story where Voldemort tries to commit a mass murder at Hogwarts with clues in the letters of the victims and its up to Harry to save the day with the help of Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Please review it means a lot more than you could imagine!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did I would be righting Book 6.

* * *

Alphabet of the Dark One Chapter 

1 Planning

"Quiet Wormtail, I want everything to be perfect in planning. Yes, here is the list of the people you must kidnap," hissed a dark voice.  
"But sir I'm not very good at kidnapping and getting away with it,"stuttered a man with fear all over his face as he watched his master.  
"That's not why you are scared to do it, you are scared you will get caught and go to Azkaban," he declared in a voice that could petrify you.  
"No sir that's not why I'm just not very good at-" he was cut off by that snaky voice,

"Do not lie to me Wormtail because I will always know!"

"Yes, sir,but what if Dumbledore closes the school?" said the man who was called Wormtail in a squeaky voice.  
"Well, my plan can work in two ways. One, Dumbledore closes the school and Harry would not learn magic and could not defend himself, for the time being, or two we commit a mass murder at the school and kill Harry Potter with the rest of those who are not worthy to be taught magic," he stated.  
"But sir why are we leaving the clues for the people to try and figure out we are coming?"

"Because Wormtail, it says in another prophecy that the Dark One can rise again by committing a mass murder in the school he went to. But it does say that if the Dark One does not warn them in anyway that he will lose all of his powers,"he said with much hope in his deadly voice.  
" So after we commit the mass murder all of your powers will be returned?" Wormtail asked with a hint of fear in his voice.  
"Yes, Wormtail must I spell it out for you?"said the evil voice again.  
"But what if you don't get to do the mass murder? And what do you want me to do with the kids that are kidnapped?"asked the squeaky voice, once again not able to put two and two together.  
"Wormtail you really are an idiot, did you know that? If I don't do the mass murder, which I will- no matter what, than I will not get my powers back yet. And you can just put those kids in the Shrieking Shack. No one ever goes there anymore. And the reason I'm not killing them is because the prophecy said I was not to damage my clues in any way or I would lose my life instead of just losing what is the rest of me,"said the snaky voice again with a little bit of amusement in his voice.  
"One more question sir, just one, what if Dumbledore figures out your clues. I mean he is Dumbledore," he said with an even squeakier voice than before.  
"That is the risk of all this. But even though he is supposedly great,"he said these words through gritted teeth and hatred didn't even describe his voice,"he will think that I wouldn't do something a simple minded kid could figure out. That is the beauty of this plan, Dumbledore, or even a kid who is average, wouldn't think Voldemort the Dark Lord would do something so simple, so that people as smart as you Wormtail could figure it out. Yes, because of the simplicity, my plan will work and Lord Voldemort will return."


	2. Dreams, Elves, and Lovers

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but do own the ingenius device.

* * *

Dreams, Elves, and Lovers

"AARGH!"yelled Harry as he fell out of bed. His scar was so painful it felt like a knife was trying to split his head write down the middle. He had just had a terrible nightmare and was soaked in cold sweat. He tried to get up but that just made his head hurt more as he hit it on his dresser. "That was the weirdest dream ever." He had just dreamed that Wormtail was told to give him a clue. Or was it? It seemed he was giving him clues, or was that just Luna Lovegood singing? It was all disappearing from his mind. "No! Try to remember," he kept telling himself, "it could have been really important". His scar was burning and he felt like it might just burn all of him.

"Wait a minute. My scar is burning that must mean it has to do with Voldemort." He just could not remember. He thought and he thought but the more he did the more he lost. "Uhhhh, you stupid head, think", he thought- nothing came. He glanced out the window it was just reaching dawn. He wished he could see Ron or Hermione right now but they were off somewhere else. Then he heard footsteps. "Oh great," he muttered as he could just see himself baking in the sun while he worked and Dudley ate a non-carb ice cream.

He decided to eat in his room seeing that he had a whole kitchen. Fred and George gave him a portable kitchen called,"The Magical Food of Choice",they had made especially for him. They knew how the Dursley's fed him and put in an endless supply of food with different prices. It would pop up instantly and he would have a pleasant breakfast.

When he thought of them he had to laugh. Fred and George had their own joke shop thanks to him. He had given them money and they used it quite uniquelly. Not that he had ever told Mrs. Weasly that. She was not pleased that the twins started the joke shop at all.  
Harry opened up the lose floorboard under his bed and took out the little device. He tapped his wand against it and said "I'm so hungry I could starve." Instantly it started to swirl and then popped out a kitchen with a table, a sink, a wizard radio, two chairs, and a menu that was filled with little pictures of all kinds of food and it said on the bottom what restaurants were supplyinging these foods. He picked a waffle special, with blueberry syrup. He said clearly," Waffle with blueberry syrup and pumpkin juice." Instantly a plate appeared with everything he had asked for. Then, Fred and George's voice sounded "There you go Harry. Thanks for the extra coins." Then out of nowhere a muggle looking copyer appeared and out came the Daily Prophet. He scanned the first page and almost choked between laughter and amazement, Hermione was in a column about house-elves.

**"House-elves Slavery"  
_"In the Prophet you state nothing of the unfairness of it all"_ states Hermione Granger, age 16 at her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Miss Hermione Granger head of S.P.E.W.(Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare) has registered many complaints to the Daily Prophet and the Minister of Magic. _"Just because they are not aware they can have rights does not mean we should use this to our advantage, and their disadvantage. We must fight for the Elf Right."_ Miss Granger has a small group and they have all been writing non-stop to the Minister of Magic and he has been getting tired of it. _"The Ministry has more important things to do right now without a bunch of young children complaining. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and we can't go hooting about freeing house-elves at the present time nor do we want to."_says Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. But to this Miss Granger retorts,_"You didn't seem to occupied a few days ago when we told you he was back. House-elves atleast need better rights. They do not need to be blinded by the unfairness any longer"  
_**

Harry laughed out loud at how far Hermione had gotten with spew. She was one hard fighter andHarry couldn't wait to talk about this with Ron. It was three days until he would be in London getting on the Hogwarts Express.

Suddenly, he heard a loud, "YOU!" Harry knew it was Uncle Vernon blaming him for something he hadn't done. He quickly crammed the rest of his waffle in his mouth, gulped down the rest of the pumpkin juice, payed his bill, and tapped his wand on the table and said, "Totally full"

Right as he put the little gadget under the loose floorboards Uncle Vernon crashed through the door like a wild rhinocerus. His head was purple and the vein on his temple was the width of a wand. He looked at Harry and screamed at the top of his voice, words so fast that it sounded like a giant be poked with arrows, which in fact Harry had the unfortunate event of hearing and witnessing. Finally, Uncle Vernon caught up with himself and said in a very deadly voice,"What have you done to the kitchen?"

Harry had know idea what he was talking about and asked that very question. This was a very big mistake. Uncle Vernon sputtered loudly,"YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! OUR KITCHEN IS TOTALLY DESTROYED! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT?" Harry looked at him as if he had just been hit in the head and had know idea who he was. Uncle Vernon thought this as a threat and yanked Harry out of his room by the ear. It hurt horribly unless he followed, so he did just that. He was led to the kitchen which was undoughtedly, demolished. Every pot was thrown about, the counters were crushed, and the plates were in pieces. Harry looked at it utterly bewildered. Then he knew why Uncle Vernon was about to suffocate just then for he was breathing very hard. He had just picked up a note that read,

**This is Harry's secret admirer. You'd better treat him right or there will be serious damage. Love you Harry. **

Harry looked at it amazed. Who was his secret admirer and how did she know where he lived. More to the point how did she destroy the Dursley's kitchen. He chanced a look at Uncle Vernon and saw the penetrating stare of a fat man who needed a pain reliever. Uncle Vernon looked at him and said,"You will be writing to those-'others'-that said that you had to write to them every three days and you will tell them what happened. Understood? And you will make them pay. You will make them pay more than they will imagine"  
Ofcourse, Harry had been thinking of doing this all along because of his dream, but at that very moment he had forgotten all about his dream and wouldn't be telling the Order of the Phoenix anything until the damage was really done.


End file.
